Vegeta's Bad Day
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get into one of their usual arguments. However, this one takes a turn for the worst... I am finally back in my element! T's and M's baby!


Vegeta's Bad Day.

"YOU SORRY ASS SON-OF-A-BITCHING MONKEY! If you feel that way why don't you just take your ass the fuck out of here?" Bunny's brows raised as she was just about to bite into a slice of German chocolate cake. Her daughter and son-in-law were at it again. This time, she could hear every insult said. Normally, she was in the bedroom or in the garden so she didn't have the "pleasure" in hearing everything. However, today she went to the doctor and he told her to take it easy, no stressful tasks, nothing to over strenuous. She had a blood pressure problem apparently. He told her she was like a ticking time bomb that needed to try to defuse... So, she took a few days off. Called her back up gardener, hired another cook, even a new maid! Bunny just wanted to live.

However, this crap was really getting to her. She was getting more and more frustrated as they got louder. It was getting even harder to hear her soap operas! As she turned up the TV volume, they turned up their volume. Finally getting fed up, Bunny slammed the cake plate down, threw the fork beside it and stood up. She opened her mouth to yell... But nothing came out... She had frozen like a sloth on a branch. Bunny was having a heart attack. She fell backwards, hitting the floor with a huge thump, the cake plate falling and shattering beside her.

Bulma and Vegeta had paused their argument for a breather when she heard the shattering sound. "What the hell? Mom, did you drop a plate?" No answer. "Mother? You're in the living room right?" Again, no answer. Starting to get freaked out she ran for the door and screamed when she saw her mother passed out on the new pink carpet, shattered glass bits and chocolate cake surrounding her.

Vegeta was at Bulma's side in an instant. She had run over to her mother's side and was checking her pulse. "Vegeta! Hurry and get me the phone! We need an ambulance!" He started to throw out some smart-ass comeback but stopped when he saw the tears in his mate's eyes. He grabbed the thing called a "phone" and passed it to Bulma who dialed faster than he could see.

"Hello? Yeah this is Bulma Breifs from Capsule Corp in West City!... Yeah, that's the one. My mom had a heart attack and I need an ambulance now!... No, I don't have time to wait!... Then send me a damn chopper! She's laying in the living room dying you fucking moron!... I can't wait twenty minutes!... Well thanks for nothing you jack-off!" She threw the phone across the room shattering it into bits and then turned to Vegeta, tears pouring out of her eyes. "V-vegeta.. I know you're mad at me but p-please. Can you f-fly my mother to the hospital..? P-please..." He brought her to him in a small embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine. I will take her there but no more. You can have your father watch her, I will not stay." Bulma nodded and pulled away from him. "I didn't ask you to... And thank you Vegeta..." He said nothing, but picked up Bunny and started off at top speed.

Five hours later. 9:00. The hour Bulma was dreading... All of these are correct. It had been four hours and fifty seven minutes since Vegeta got to the hospital with Bunny, four hours and thirty seven minutes since Bulma and her father had gotten there, and three hours exactly since the doctor told them she might not make it through the night. Bulma and her father had been at her mother's bedside the entire night and since Vegeta didn't really want to stay, she sent him home for Trunks. She didn't have time to call Chichi and ask her to come watch him, she just left him...

Bad mommy...

9:00... Visiting hours were over. She had to leave her dad there with her mom all night long. She was going to be there bright and early at 8:00 the next morning. Close to ten, Bulma was crawling into bed feeling half-dead. She sighed and snuggled closer to her pillows since Vegeta was still out training. The one time she really needed him... He was gone. Didn't want anything to do with her... The thought of being all alone made her cry. If her mother died, all she would have would be Trunks and her father and her daddy was getting on up there. They weren't fresh cookies any more, their life wasn't staring to go... And the battle with Cell wasn't that far away. If Vegeta died then, all she'd have would be Trunks!

By the end of her deductions, she had herself crying. Hearing someone on the steps, she covered her head and tucked herself tighter in a little ball. She didn't want her big, tough Saiyan to see her cry... After a few bumps and thumps, she felt the bed dip on that side and the covers moving... But no one up next to her... He hated her... This was the end! She was gonna have to body! She started to cry again, keeping it as quiet as possible but every now and then a little hiccup could sneak through. She was going to die a pathetic, old woman with no one but her son to love her...

Vegeta was just about asleep when he heard a noise coming from her side of the bed. Before he could ask the question, he smelt salt. She was crying. She couldn't still be upset about what he said could she? All he said was he wasn't going to think about having another child right now... Well, it was more like "Woman! There is no way in hell I would want another screaming little brat like that running around the house! One of the damn things are bad enough!" Apparently, that was the wrong answer because she was about to cry, but she stuck by her anger. She cussed his sorry Saiyan ass to the blackest depths off hell and back.

He was proud!

Now she was hiccuping. That only happened when she had been crying a lot. Lovely. Now, he was feeling like dirt. He had hurt his mate's feelings and made her cry. Saiyans back on Vegetasei never really thought about their mates feelings so why should he? He shouldn't. He was the Prince, now King since his father's gone, of all Saiyans. He needed to be a role model. But, listening to his beautiful princess sniffle and cry not three feet away, he knew he was no role model. Sighing to himself, he turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She gasped and turned onto her back to see him better.

Her face was flushed from crying so long and she had dried tear stain all down her cheeks, but to Vegeta... She had never looked better. He smirked and kissed her, soft and smooth. She closed her eyes, unshed tears hanging on her lashes trying their best not to fall. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck as she felt his hand start up and down her body. Releasing her lips, he started nipping a trail down her jawline and to the mark on her shoulder. He had left it there the first time they had sex, proving that she belonged to him forever... He flicked his tongue over the scar and took pleasure in feeling her shiver beneath him. He caught the strap of her silk nighty with his teeth and shredded it. Just tore the damn thing off! If Bulma wasn't so far gone she might have cared to tell him that that one particular nighty cost her over thirty dollars!

She was just thrilled that he wasn't upset at her, that he still loved her. He'd never say it out loud, but she knew. Now.. Even if her mother did meet her fate and head home to King Yemma, she knew she wouldn't be alone... She had her mate. An hour later, she was just coming off her last climax as Vegeta pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She laid against his chest as he pulled the blankets up around them, getting ready for a long sleep. She smiled softly when he kissed the top of her head. Turning to face the other way, she caught sight of the clock. 11:28. The night was almost over and her mother was still in intensive care. If she didn't make it, that was going to be hell on her father and her. Bunny was the home maker, the chef, the everything!

She was the one who kept the family together, the one who made sure that everything was spik and span. Her best friend... Bulma started crying again. She couldn't stop the hot tears that poured out of her eyes. Vegeta sat forward, pushing Bulma into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, balancing his chin on the top of her head like you would a child. When she had finally calmed down enough, he reached down and pulled her chin up to face him. "Woman. Look. As much as this is going to kill me, I will say it. It's not that I don't want another child," He explained softly, "It's just the fact that it's too early to be thinking of another child. The time to battle Cell is almost here. I can't go off to battle worrying about you and two children. It's already going to be hell worrying about you and the boy! Just... Wait a bit... Alright?" Bulma smiled a watery smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

That wasn't why she was crying but she'd take it. "Vegeta," She whispered hoarsely, "That's not why I was crying... I'm crying because my mother had a heart attack. She's in the hospital dying and the doctors said if she didn't improve by midnight there was no hope of her living. Vegeta I can't lose her. She's like my best friend... And I... Just... CAN'T!" By the end of her explanation she was crying and all worked up again. Vegeta looked at the clock. Almost midnight. If the blonde bubble head died, this would be his woman 24/7... He couldn't have that... Kissing the top of her head one more time, he hit her pulse point right at the base of her neck, dropping her into his lap like a dead fish. He gently placed her underneath the blankets once more and kissed his mark, wishing her better dreams.

Vegeta stealthily put on a pair of his training shorts and grabbed a senzu bean out of his stash in the top left drawer. Opening the window, he took flight into the night. He was on a mission. A mission to get to the hospital and get this bean down her throat within seven minutes...

So much pressure...

The next morning, Bulma awoke with a groan. "Ugh... Vegeta, what did you do to me...? Vegeta? Right..." She sighed, "Training..." She sat up slowly and grabbed the side of her head. Suddenly, it all hit her full force. Diving to the other side of the bed she flipped open the phone and saw it was already 10:00 with no calls from her dad. That could mean a lot of things. She took a deep breath, not letting her tears fall, and climbed out of bed. She wobbled a bit at first but got it under control enough that she could put on her robe. Holding the wall for support, she growled. "Vegeta! I'll kill your sorry son-of-a-bitching ass..."

Finally making it down stairs, the dizziness stopped. When she saw the food all on the table, she almost cried. The maid was so good, sometimes she even thought it was her mother's cooking. She took a deep breath and just poured a cup of coffee. She couldn't eat. Sitting down at a chair, she crossed her arms on the tabletop and laid her head on her arms. She sighed deeply and then felt a woman's hand rubbing her back. "Wanna talk about it Honey...?" Bulma groaned. "No Mom. I really don't wanna talk about anything!"

The person sighed. "Alright sweetheart. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Bulma nodded the best she could with her head down. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The one rubbing her back, the one talking to her, the one who made breakfast... It was her mom! She stood up from the table so fast the chair fell. "MOM! MOM! Is that really you!" She busted into the living room to see her mother watering the irises beside the window. She set down the watering can and turned around smiling. "In the flesh sweetie." Bulma screamed for joy, tears running down her cheeks, and put her mother in a bone crushing hug.

Bunny was starting to tear up to. She never knew her daughter felt so strongly about her. She knew she loved her but now... She felt really special. Bunny led Bulma to the couch and sat her down, trying to get her to breath. By lunch time, she had quit crying and was asleep stretched across the couch, head in her mother's lap. Bunny sat, tears of joy in her eyes, petting her daughters hair. She smoothed the short blue tresses and kissed her temple, gently sliding out from underneath her. She made it to the doorway before she heard a voice boom through the house.

"Is there anyone in this damn dome? I demand service no-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Just before he formed a ki ball to end the attacker's life, he saw blonde curls. The airhead. She calmly took her hand off his mouth putting a finger to her lips in attempt to shush him. "Vegeta, if you wouldn't mind, could you stay just a little quieter sweetie? Bulma had a really good cry and she's sleeping on the couch. Now don't worry, nothing's wrong. She was just really happy that I'm alive."

She smiled brightly and wrapped Vegeta in a big bear hug. "I'm happy I'm alive. Thank you so much for the senzu bean you brought me last night Vegeta! I'm going to go make you a big lunch to celebrate! Just for you!" She pulled away and ran into the kitchen leaving a stiff as a board Vegeta to think about what just happened. He tried to brush the smell of her stupid perfume.

That was some of the damnedest shit ever. Water that tasted and smelled like hell. How Earth men were attracted to that Vegeta would never know. He much more preferred the natural smell of a woman. He smirked remembering what his woman smelled like. Speaking of his woman... Vegeta started off on his trek to the living room. He figured she would react this way when he got the pill to the bubble last night.

It was 11:57 when he got there. He was just under the wire. Seeing as she was in a semi-coma, there was nothing he could do but put it in an IV or get it crushed enough so she could swallow it. He inched his way past the sleeping Teddy Breifs, all the while crushing the bean into a powder. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it down to a little past half and put the powder in. 11:59. He tilted her chin up and dumped the water in, rubbing her throat to make sure it went down. After hearing the swallowing noise, he watched as the senzu worked it's magic. She blinked a couple times, then sat up staring at Vegeta. "You know, that hurt..." Her first words since being alive.

Vegeta gathered her and her hospital blankets up, ripping out IV's and monitors blaring. He left a note already prepared on the table for Dr. Breifs and flew out the window. His course this time; Home. This would be a present to Bulma without it really being a present... Sorta... He smirked at the door way. This... He would miss this if he died during the battled with Cell. Oh well. It was a game of chance and he had already signed his name. Good or bad, he had to play his part to the end of the game. He sighed deeply and turned out, heading back for the dining room. He was going to eat his feast, then get in some training in outer space. That sounded good... This was going to be bad day for everyone, but at least his mate had someone to stick by her. She had her mother now and what did she call her...? Oh right...

She had a friend... But it was all thanks to her one true love... Her mate. Vegeta... He was having a hard day. Not like he would admit it, but it would be hard to leave her with the brat the two had. And now that he had saved her mother's life, she would cling to him and it would make it even harder to leave.

Looking in at the woman behind the stove humming, he knew he couldn't stay to eat. He simply turned around, walked out the door and into the GT, and started up the rocket boosters. He was leaving a little earlier than planned, yes. But did that make it hurt less? Hell no. Yes, Vegeta had just saved someone's life, rescued his mate from a deep depression... And then left.

He was having a _really_ bad day...

END


End file.
